Loss of Innocence
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: A perfect life was the dream. A loving family was the lie. Broken and destroyed was the reality. And life itself was Hell. Angst, horror, murder, rape, abuse, death.


**Loss of Innocence**

**A/N: Why are most angst fanfics about Itachi and Sasuke? Maybe because their world is so messed up in the show, so they're basically made for angst. Oh, well I love reading about their scarred and broken life, so I'm making a fanfic on them. I suck at angst, but this one was planned in my head so this should come out good. *Fingers Crossed* Enjoy and review.**

**Warning: Language, abuse, rape,etc.**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from writing.**

**I Don't Wanna Die -Hollywood Undead**

* * *

_Prolouge: Loss of Innocence_

'Stupid whore, making me take her son out' Fugaku thought angrily to himself. In the dead of winter and everything, he was forced to take this child out. Turning around he yelled, "get your ass over here now!" they should of aborted the little shit when they had the chance.

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
__No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

Itachi, was only going one 7 so his world was good at least by 7 year old standards. He had lost his hat moments early in the snow he had stopped to find it, but father was yelling at him so he had to stop. Running back over to him, the cold wind whipped around his face and neck. The hat was the only thing keeping his head and ears warm, but since that was lost he guessed he'd live without it.

They both continued walking down the snow trail. "Father look," Itachi gasped, stopping to look into a window shop. Fugaku gritted his teeth wanting to punch the kid through the very window he was looking at. "Don't you think Sasuke would like this, we should get it for him. It'll make him so happy." Itachi squealed pointing to a small wooden play set.

'Ugh, that one' Fugaku thought to himself. The bitch's second disappointment. He was born nearly 3 years ago and he regretted the fact they didn't get rid of that one either. Grabbing Itachi's hand he pulled him away from the window and continued trudging through the snow; ignoring the boy's pleading cries.

_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder_  
_I told you once I'm the only one who holds her_  
_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_  
_I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

Stopping by a bench, Fugaku's phone began to ring. "Stay there," he snarled at his son before answering the phone.

"Hello," he answered cautiously.

"Where the hell are you," the voice on the other line barked angrily.

"Look I'm a little busy right now can this-"

"Don't give me that shit, I could care less about your personal life. I have a business to ruin. Do you or do you not remember the debt you're in. Or should I have your memory refreshed?" the voice snarled

Fugaku got chills from the thought of it, "no, no that won't be necessary."

"Then get over here with another worker." the voice growled and then added, "preferably a young one, children are selling great these days. So many things you can do to they're bodies and have them do to you. Yes, I want a child, a beautiful one at that. Make me a lot of money. Got any in mind." He laughed, "get me one and your debt will be wiped clean."

Fugaku took that into consideration. His debt would be completely gone and then no more looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was trying to kill him. All he had to do was get a child and but him in business. Prostitution was one of the most fastest and biggest, yet illegal business in all of Japan. Once you were in the business there was no way of getting out. But there was the promise of his debt being lifted, all he had to do was find a child. Where would he find one?

_I look inside of myself and try to find someone else_  
_Someone who's willin' to die as to watch you crying for help_  
_I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will_  
_My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed_

"Father, I'm hungry" Itachi whined making Fugaku lose concentration. Didn't the little fucker no what keep quiet meant. Turing around he seen Itachi making his way towards him. He didn't need this, he had problems of his own like finding a child. A beautiful child...one like his son. He looked down at Itachi and took in everything and knew this was the child to erase his debt. He had always hated the boy's looks, it made him look too feminine but now this could do wonders for him.

Itachi had beautiful ghostly pale skin, almost porcelain like perfection. His body thin and lean, hair silky long and black. The way his lips constantly pouted and how his long eyelashes curled up around his big onyx colored eyes. Yes the kid was beautiful in every since of the word. He'd be perfect.

Fugaku picked up the phone again, "I've got the perfect kid for you. Just send over a car and I'll bring him right to you." He then told him their location.

The guy laughed, "that was fast don't you think, can't wait to see this one.I'll send someone right over."

"Itachi come on, we're taking a little trip," Fugaku said cautiously as a big black, tinted window car pulled up slowly towards them. They got into the car and sat in silence. Fugaku was nervous beyond belief, if they didn't want the boy it'll be 'lights out' for him.

The drive was too fast for Fugaku, not giving him enough time to think. But seemingly too slow for Itachi because he was sound asleep as they pulled up to the abandon warehouse. "Wake up, son" Fugaku's voice said cautiously and hinted with afraidness. Itachi rubbed his eyes sleepily, "where are we?"

Stepping out the car, they headed inside the dark mysterious building "don't worry about it. Just stand over and don't move." Fugaku said, then leaving Itachi to stand by a corner as he disappeared into another room. Itachi just nodded and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall eventually falling asleep.

"So who exactly did you bring me" the guy that he ahd been talking to over the phone said. There was him, the man, and his body guards in that room. Each body guard heavily armed if he was to try anything. But Fugaku knew better so he took a deep breath, "my son."

The man exchanged looks with his guards, "your son, eh?" Fugaku nodded his head, "you said you needed a beautiful child and I think my son would fit the-" his sentence was cut short my the guy's laugh. It echoed through out the room and probably the whole building.

"You really are something else aren't you, Fugaku" he snarled. "A pathetic son of a bitch aren't you, about to sell your son out to me of all people. Even I wouldn't do that, but thing again I'm not you. Bring the boy out here and let me test him out. If he's worth my time" He stopped and snapped his fingers at one of the guards, who then brought out a breifcase and opened it. It was filled with money, "this will all be yours." he then snapped his fingers and it closed back.

It took all Fugaku had not to drool over the money. That was his god in ever since of the word. Wordlessly he walked out the room to where Itachi was. He was about to kick him to wake up but then decide that if a bruise was to be left it would be considered 'damage merchandise' and that would mess with his chance of getting the money. Instead he shook the boy awake slightly. Itachi eyes fluttered slightly as he slowly opened them. Yes, Fugaku would definitely get his money's worth on this child.

"Listen here Itachi," Fugaku said bring the boy to his feet and walking him over into the room. "This man is going to-" he didn't know how to explain it in words. He could see the confusing on Itachi's face as the 'man' stared at him with hungry eyes. "Fugaku leave. I'll have you called back in when I'm done." He said snapping his hands to have his guards led him out.

Itachi was about to follow behind him, when Fugaku stopped him. "Look you'll be staying with him for a little while. Just be a good boy and do whatever he says, I'll get you when it's over." He stood back up and left the room. Leaving Itachi with this strange man who kept staring at him.

_So let heaven be told that some may come some may go  
Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone_

The door was shut behind him and with that Itachi's fate was unknowingly sealed. Itachi turned around to see the man standing in front of him. He was tall, taller than father and more muscular. Probably older too but not by much. "Um, so are you a friend of my father" Itachi said looking down at the ground.

The guy kneeled down so he was exactly face to face with Itachi. He laughed, his breath reeked of cigarettes and beer, making Itachi scrunch up his nose in disgust. "I know your father, real well. Now then we should get started shouldn't we?" The man said chuckling.

'Started with what' Itachi thought to himself. Before he could ask the question the man placed his hands on his waist. Itachi began to try to pull away but the grip was tight. "Stay still boy. Be a good boy, now. And this will all be over soon"

He unzipped Itachi's coat and began tugging at his shirt. Placing one of his large hands under the shirt, Itachi felt the hand touching his chest. He whined and tried to pull away. The man let out a low growl and with his other hand gripped Itachi's waist and ripped off his shirt. "No, stop" Itachi whined.

'Stop squirming" the man said taking hold of Itachi's face. "interesting. You have such cute lips" He then touched the lips with his finger. "And such soft features. Very nice". Before Itachi could react the man pressed his lips against his own. He squirmed and the man bite his lips drawing out blood and then proceed to show his tongue down his thoat. Itachi began to gag as the tongue went in and out of his small mouth.

Pulling away a string of saliva trailed from his mouth. Itachi whimpered "daddy, I wanna go home" his eyes swelling tears. "No can do boy. Your daddy's the one who brought you to me in the first place" Itachi's eyes opened big and wide, his fear showing and the man sneered even more. "That's right, your precious daddy sold you out to prostitution. You know what that is, do you boy?"

Itachi body shivered and more tears began to fall from his face as the man started touching all over his body. His pants were pulled down and he became even more scared. There was no way out from what he could tell. The door slam tightly shut in the dimly lit room. The man gave a low growl as he touched more and more on Itachi's body "your daddy sold you out to be a whore. Get used to the feeling boy cause I'm not going to be the only fucking you. But with a body and face like yours I'm sure to make a lot of money"

The man bit his lips again and then his neck and his chest. Soon he started to take his clothes off, never taking his eyes off Itachi. And once he was fully undressed, the real fear set in. "Aw, so do you know what's about to happen, eh? I'll tell you." He found the fear in the boy's eyes delicious "I'm about to fuck you and fuck you hard. But this is only the beginning. Did you know your daddy only sold you out for 2 million yen. I just made it look like more but that's no where near enough to erase his debt. So that's where you come in, you'll be paying his debt with body of yours" He squeezed Itachi's butt hard turning it red.

Itachi screamed in pain, tears running down his eyes. He just wanted it to stop, and he wanted to go home. No, the man had to be lying to him. Father couldn't have known this would happen, father would never let something like this happen. This was suppose to be a fun day, where he finally got to spend time with father. He was even going to get Sasuke a toy. Why was this happening?

Seeing that there was no escaping the situation he closed his eyes tight. 'It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon' was all he could tell himself as the man keep touching and biting over his body. And after what seemed like an eternity it was over. And the guy just left his body sprawled out on the floor and put on his clothes and walked out.

_ I_ _keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession_  
_You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reachin' to heaven_

Fugaku sat outside in silence with one thought on his mind. And it wasn't of his son, no it was about his money. The man stepped out and Fugaku looked up at him. No words were said but he snapped and the briefcase was thrown towards him. "Bring him back in about 2 weeks when more clients start coming" and with that being said he left.

Fugaku went into the room and looked at Itachi. "Get dressed, we're going home" there was no sympathy in his voice. Itachi pulled himself off the ground, his whole body ached painfully. He looked up at his father and saw no sign of remorse. Was the man right, did father really know this would happen to him? It pained him even more to think about it, now that it seemed true. He put his clothes on and followed his father out the room.

They went home in silence, neither saying a word. It wasn't until they got home that Fugaku spoke. And it wasn't the words Itachi needed to hear. No it was simply 'don't tell anyone about this'. He shook his head yes and they walked into the house.

It was dark inside, meaning that both Mikoto and Sasuke were asleep. Not evening saying good night, Fugaku headed upstairs and disappeared inside the room leaving Itachi alone. His body ached all over and more tears ran down his eyes due to his father's attitude. It was true, father did know what would happen and he didn't even care either. Slowly Itachi made his way to his room.

He felt horrible, disgusting and unloved. The memory of this day would never leave him no matter how hard he tried. His life was ruined and he was only 7. 'Bring him back in 2 weeks' he over heard the man saying and father agreed to it. There would be no escape to this. Itachi cried and cried all night, the tears staining his pillows and sheets. And the events that happened earlier replayed over and over in his head becoming a horrible nightmare.

A nightmare that would forever be true.

_I got to pick up the pieces I gotta bury 'em deep  
And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing __you'll see_

* * *

** A/N: Well that was tragic. Do you hate Fugaku? Can't say I'd blame you. Oh and to adress the issue before hand, the reason I kept saying 'the man' was because he didn't have a name. I haven't decided who it'll be yet. Could be Orchimaru, he does seem like the type. Or I could make up a character to be him, but Orchimaru would still have a role in here as a pedophile. I don't know it'll come to me. Tell me what you think about the story so far. And I want honest opinions people, tell me if it's good or bad.**


End file.
